


Ready? And Action!

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Filming, Funny, Kinda, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Moaning, Old Married Couple, Ridiculous, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism, or at least they act like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony and Steve want to spice up their sex life. They make a sex tape. It's exactly as much of a disaster as it sounds.





	Ready? And Action!

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely ridiculous and I regret nothing.
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 19: Filming

“Turn over, Steve, come on!”

Steve did, kneeling down on the bed with his legs spread wide and looking over his shoulder at the camera. “Like this?”

Tony moaned. “Fuck, you're so sexy. Bend over?”

Steve leaned down until his chest was on the bed, hitching his ass up so Tony could get a good look at his hole.

“Jesus Christ, Steve.”

“This what you wanted?” Steve asked and Tony didn't answer, just ran a hand down Steve's back to make him squirm. “Come on, Tony, fuck me.”

“Need you to relax for me first, sweetheart,” Tony said, pouring some lube over Steve's ass and capturing its slow descent with the camera. “God, that looks good. Let me just get that –“

“Tony,” Steve groaned impatiently and Tony shushed him, freeing up one hand to put three fingers into Steve's already stretched hole, spreading the lube around some more. “Come on, I'm ready!”

“Bossy,” Tony murmured but he obediently pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, tilting the camera down so he could capture his cock in a close up as he pushed in with a small groan that was completely overshadowed when Steve moaned loudly, his back arching and hands grabbing at the –

“Oh, booo, you totally faked that,” Tony shouted, throwing a piece of popcorn at the screen where Tony was already starting to pound into Steve. “What is this porn star bullshit?”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Steve said a little too sweetly from where he was lounging on the couch next to Tony. “I thought you _wanted_ me to make noise.”

“Only because you're so quiet otherwise,” Tony groaned, giving Steve a playful grin. “No offense, Steve, but you could let a guy know that you're enjoying yourself every once in a while.”

Steve sniffed. “So you're saying it's _my_ job to make sure I'm having fun? That actually explains a lot.”

“Don't be an ass.” Tony smacked him in the thigh just as on-screen Steve let out another loud, obviously fake moan. He grimaced. “Ugh. I take it all back, just stick to your heavy breathing. It's way sexier.”

“I don't know, I kind of liked doing that,” Steve mused, leaning towards Tony with an exaggerated look of ecstasy on his face. “Oh, Tony, oh yeah, right there, harder –“

“Stop!” Tony yelped, laughing loudly as he swatted at Steve's face. “Jesus Christ, you're the worst! Why did I ever think this was a good idea?”

“I know, right? And here I thought you were a genius,” Steve said in mock disappointment, shaking his head. “Oh how the mighty have fallen.”

“Okay, McSassyPants,” Tony drawled, grabbing the remote to turn up the volume until DUM-E could probably hear Steve's moans in the basement. “The result speaks for itself. Whoops – oh hey, I caught a real moan there! And you're saying you didn't enjoy making this, you fucking liar?”

“Turn that down!” Steve shouted, trying to take the remote from Tony who just held it up over his head. Not that it stopped Steve, the several inches he had on Tony easily making up for the distance. He huffed triumphantly when he got it back. “You're such an ass,” he grumbled as he turned the volume down to a more reasonable level. “I'm not the one shaking the camera because you're so overwhelmed by my skill –“

“Whoa, okay, now hold up!” Tony said with a hand raised. “It's wobbly because I'm pounding you into next week, not because I'm fucking _shaking,_ you hypocrite –“

“Oh please,” Steve scoffed. “You're always the one who takes _ages_ to come down.”

“I'm forty-three! What's your excuse?”

“Don't need one. I'm just that good.”

Tony smirked. “You mean _I'm_ just that good.”

“Nope,” Steve said cheekily, holding up his right hand and wiggling his fingers. “Say hello to my little friend.”

“You haven't even seen that movie!” Tony yelped indignantly, ignoring Steve's snort as he poked him with the fiercest glare he could muster. “I'll make you eat those words later.”

“I thought you'd want my mouth to be otherwise occupied,” Steve said innocently and Tony choked on air.

“Jesus. I've created a monster.”

Steve scoffed. “Please, if you wanted to corrupt me you're about seventy years too late. Nothing you got can shock me.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony asked, his voice sugar-sweet. “That's not what you said the first time I stuck my tongue up your ass.”

Steve went beet-red, sputtering as he glared at Tony. “That's – that has nothing – you just caught me off guard back then!”

“Oh, so that's why you squeaked like a rubber duck?” Tony asked, wincing through his laughter when Steve punched him in the shoulder. “Ow! Regular human over here!”

“You deserve it,” Steve grumbled and Tony gave him a shit-eating grin until Steve rolled his eyes and pushed Tony's face away from him. “Weren't we watching something here?”

Tony hummed in agreement, turning back to the screen where – yup, they'd almost reached the finale.

“Oh cool, check this out! I tried to film around you to get your dick in frame when you were comin– oh.”

They watched as the picture shakily focused on one of Steve's nipples before panning down to a view of Steve's abs. Then it dropped abruptly. The camera was still shaking like Tony was holding it but all they could see were blurry skin-pink shapes moving around the frame.

“Guess you didn't get that,” Steve said as Tony pouted.

“Dude, that sucks. I wanted to see you come.”

Steve shrugged. “Better luck next time.”

Tony turned to Steve, eyes lighting up.

“No!” Steve said, realizing his mistake immediately. “Nope, there won't be a next time. Definitely not, no way!”

“No take backs!” Tony chimed gleefully, pausing to listen to the way Steve moaned out his orgasm. His dick might've gotten a little interested at that. “Damn. Come on, I'll make sure to get it next time, I don't just want the audio!”

“Well too bad,” Steve said derisively, raising the remote to turn off the monitor.

“Hey! I didn't even get to come yet!”

“You can always watch it later.” Steve said, turning to raise an eyebrow at him. “Or you can get the real life experience instead?”

Tony sighed dramatically but he couldn't quite hide the smile on his lips as Steve went to his knees in front of him, reaching for Tony's pants. When Steve finally got his hands on him Tony moaned exaggeratedly, waiting for Steve look up at him so he could give him his best sultry grin.

“Mr. DeMille? I'm ready for my close-up.”


End file.
